Wonders Academy
by absolutefem
Summary: Two snapshots of Ron and Hermione setting up a school.
1. Setting Up

**Setting Up**

**A/N A few cute snapshots of Ron and Hermione, setting up a school. This was originally going to be longer and about Harry and Hermione but my mind changed on it so. Xx**

"Ron, do you think Luna would be interested in the Care of Magical Creatures job; she always was quite good at that sort of thing." Hermione asked Ron on a particular day when they were sorting out the office files. He had perched himself on the desk in the middle of the room and Hermione was standing beside a rather large pile of documents.

"Yes dear, I think that would be a marvellous idea." Ron replied with a mouthful of cereal; bowl and spoon precariously placed on his knee. Just waiting to be dropped in the mass of paper sprawled over the floor.

"You shouldn't really be eating in the office, but I'll let you off this one time." She paused, turned towards her pile of folders and pulled out a list, covered in notes and tea stains. "Right, so we've got me as Head and Ancient Runes, you as DADA professor, Neville as Herbology, Ginny as Quidditch and Flying; and Luna as Care of Magical Creatures. Who else do we need?" She looked back at Ron thoughtfully but glanced at the page and remarked. "You must take better care of these documents, they're important you know."

"I know dear, I'll try to be more careful for you." Hermione walked over to him and pressed her lips to his, but quickly withdrew as she was welcomed by the taste of partially chewed cereal. "We could do with a Potions Master and we still need a Muggle Studies and History of Magic, find them and we'll be plain sailing." He paused looking confused at what he'd just said. "I must be picking up your muggle sayings." Hermione laughed at him, kissed him again and replied.

"You must be."

As soon as they'd found all their teachers, they had to start building it. A huge library, for Hermione; 5 floors and a perfect array of dorm rooms, as well as all the classrooms needed and a great hall.

Hermione was sitting at her now perfectly neat office desk, trying to finish the acceptance letters for their first years, but was struggling with the distraction of Ron flying past her window. So she got up, strolled over to the window, opened it and shouted.

"Ron, come in you're distracting me." She admired his body as he touched down a few centimetres from her face.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?" He was teasing but Hermione had always wondered why he had to fly in so little clothing, and it was very off-putting when she was trying to work; especially when he kept flying so close to her window.

"I said, come in you're..." He kissed her before she could finish her sentence, it was deep and passionate; and she moaned into his mouth. "Ron stop kissing me, I'm trying to get some work done in here." He kissed her again.

"I know, but you're just so kissable." He was only wearing a pair of holey socks and underwear so Hermione could see almost all of him, she liked what she saw, but realises they were talking through a window.

"Oh come in and get me then." She gave in and he walked around the back wall, depositing his broom in the rack outside the back door. He walked through the door and was greeted with a Hermione standing in her underwear on the door mat. He grabbed her, picked her up, and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed and sighed, looking at her figure laid out before him. She whispered, "I want you." She knew she was supposed to be working but he was just too adorable and sexy. He obliged and pulled her close; she removed his underwear, and begged for his cock. "I want you so bad, satisfy me." she demanded and Ron obeyed.

He pulled her knickers down with his teeth and unhooked her bra. He decided to tease her before he gave her what she wanted; he lavished her breasts and she moaned loudly giving herself to him. He kissed her stomach, taking in her every movement; he loved to see her buck and arch under him. He lined his dick to her entrance and plunged into her wet, heated centre. He thrusted in and out, as if they were animals.

She came in his arms, a loud final moan escaping her lips as she collapsed onto the bed. She was exhausted. He thrusted his last thrust and when revived, kissed her tentatively to show he cared.

"Ron, I love how you bring out my animal side." She said sensually to arouse him again.

"I love me for that too. You do look wonderful when you come dear." They kissed again and fell into a deep spot of snogging.


	2. First Class

**First Class**

The first day of term came and went and about a week in, it was time for their first staff meeting.

Ron was teaching his last class of the day, a group of first years; they seemed nervous and excited. He was finishing up about pixies and watched as Hermione leaned against his classroom door and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah Professor Granger, nice to see you pop in. I was just finishing our first lesson with a warning about Cornish Pixies." She walked over to him and the first years sat up, even more excited.

Hermione walked up to the front of the class and next to him signalled to say 'may I', he nodded and she stepped forward.

"I remember Cornish Pixies, from me and Professor Weasley's second year; when our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher set a whole cage on us and I had to immobilise the whole lot of them. It created chaos, and Professor Longbottom ended up on the ceiling." The first years laughed. "Yeah we didn't like that professor very much either."

Ron scoffed. "I didn't like him, I seem to remember you being quite fond of him, professor." She blushed and replied.

"Not in front of the students..." She remembered not to say dear or sweetie and instead went with. "Professor." The class laughed again and Ron took over saying.

"So do not think they are harmless creatures or I'll have to set a cage on you lot." Then he looked at them with beady eyes and dismissed the class.

When the last one had left the room; she elbowed him the stomach and said. "I hate you sometimes." But he knew she was being playful, and nudged her back leaning down for a kiss; which she returned. A few first years had peered through the door and walked away chuckling.

"Let them laugh; they're only jealous." He kissed her again. Hermione peered down at her watch.

"We'd better get going though, I said 6pm to everyone." she glanced at her watch again anxiously.

"Well it's only 5:15 so I don't know why you're worrying so much." Ron pulled her to him into an inviting hug that calmed her.

"It's our first meeting so we need to be there early; and I'm not that nervous." He gave her a look that doubted it.

"Oh, come on then." She pulled him out of the abandoned classroom and down the corridor towards the staff room_._


End file.
